


Sokka and The Sorting Hat

by prrincessyue



Series: Avatar and the Sorting Hat [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Crossover, Gen, Hogwarts, Hogwarts House Sorting, Oneshot, Short & Sweet, Short Story, The Sorting Hat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 10:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11576550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prrincessyue/pseuds/prrincessyue
Summary: Sokka gets sorted in to his Hogwarts house by the Sorting Hat.Au where atla charecters live in the wizarding world and go to hogwarts.





	Sokka and The Sorting Hat

    As Sokka slowly walked down the long great hall towards the sorting hat, he thought of his family; of how his father was Ravenclaw through and through and his mother equally a Hufflepuff. His sister would probably be Hufflepuff too, but Sokka was hoping for Ravenclaw for himself- like mother like daughter, like father like son. Although, if being Hufflepuff meant that he could sit next to that beautiful girl with the white hair he just saw at the Hufflepuff table, Sokka was all for following in his mother's footsteps.

    Sokka finally reached the hat, and he took a deep breath before sitting down. Even though he tried to make light of the moment, he knew that it was one of the most important ones of his life. He glanced at the headmaster, Iroh, before settling down on the chair and allowing Professer Bumi to place the hat on his head.

    "Ahh," the hat murmured. "Sokka. I'm sensing Ravenclaw already, but that isn't to say that you aren't brave like Gryffindor or resourceful like Slytherin. You're also fiercely loyal, like a Hufflepuff- like your mother. Alas it's your father's intelligence and analytical abilities that are most prominent, and I can feel you yearning for it. Therefor, I pronounce you-" the hat stopped speaking only to Sokka and spoke out loud in a booming voice- "RAVENCLAW"

    Sokka almost yelped. He jumped up with a massive smile on his face before quickly schooling his fetures, reminding himself that he knew he was Ravenclaw all along, he had it in the bag. Still, he practically ran to the Ravenclaw table, slipping into the seat next to a quiet boy he would soon come to know as Longshot.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I might make a series where I do one of these for each charecter


End file.
